Leah Clark
|birthplace = Albuquerque, New Mexico, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Script Writer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2003-present |status = Active }}Leah Clark (born December 24, 1979 in Albuquerque, New Mexico) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer who works for FUNimation Entertainment. She's known for voicing Blair in Soul Eater, Eri Sawachika in School Rumble, Fuyuki Hinata in Sgt. Frog, Minami Shimada in Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts and Nodoka Miyazaki in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Launch (ep. 285), Maron (Remastered Version) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Paris, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Gaku, Phyllis (ep. 1), Big Rock (ep. 6) (Original Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Mayu Tobita *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Coby (eps. 1-69), Ms. Doublefinger, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Daughter (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Junko Kanno (ep. 4), Yumi (ep. 16) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Michichi (ep. 8), Kodama (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Sarah Revant, Jeremy Kolbel (eps. 13-14) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Niko (ep. 13) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Nurse (ep. 6), Jeanie (ep. 21) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Erii, Kotoko, SP 2 (eps. 27-29), Nurse (ep. 29), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Chihiro Takashima, Young Kenichi Shirahama, Mother (ep. 7), Voice B (ep. 12), Female Student B (ep. 13), Boy A (ep. 15), Ami Fujimiya (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Seika Ayanokoji *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Maru-dashi, Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Matilda (ep. 17) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Ruby Tojo *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Ruby Tojo *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Blair *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Mavis Vermillion, Young Lyon Vastia, Exceed (ep. 89) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Fio Atkins *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Yuzuru *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Queen Barby (ep. 2A) *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Jiji *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Doyle (ep. 36) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Murmur *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Rin *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Java Sparrow (ep. 3), Koume (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Boy (ep. 5), Angelica (ep. 6), Snake Woman (ep. 9) *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Frau Kōjiro *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Blind Child (ep. 137) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Sato (ep. 3), Girl Students (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Ogma, Child (ep. 84), Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Himiko Toga *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Beana *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Fragil Tormenta *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Elze Silhoueska *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Kobayashi *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Ikuno *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 8a) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Elizabeth *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Coby *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Wyper (Young) Anime Films *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Sara Santos *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Girl, Old Woman, Townspeople *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Hikari Horaki *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Miss Doublefinger *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Hikari Horaki, Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Eva *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Carlita *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Shino Voice Director *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street *Hell Girl *Solty Rei Writer *Kamisama Kiss *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (eps. 2, 4, 6, 9) Music *One Piece (Vocals; You've Got Me - Closing 3 / Vocals; Fish - Closing 6) External Links *Leah Clark at the Internet Movie Database *Leah Clark at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation